Mixed Up
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: When giving gifts, you really need to check twice.


**So...hehe, this is a torture fic, but not of Robin.**

**This is for you, Kry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, dudes!" Beast Boy stood in front of the Christmas tree, arms up in the air with excitement.<p>

Robin glared at the changeling and plopped down next to his equally as tired girlfriend. "Six in the morning? Really?"

"Seriously, man. My battery's not even fully charged!" Cyborg grumbled as he slid to the floor.

Raven just sat there, a permanent glare on her face as she looked upon Beast Boy. She unnerved him he most.

He waved them off and took a seat next to Raven, the glare still present. "It's Christmas! The day for presents!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure there's more to Christmas than presents, Beast Boy."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no comeback came to him so he simply hopped over to the presents, looking down on them greedily. He turned to the others. "So, who wants to pass out their presents first?"

Starfire bounced up, suddenly cured of her fatigue, and flew over to Beast Boy's side. "I wish to!" She darted under the tree and picked out her presents, handing them to each Titan, except for Robin.

He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "No present for your own boyfriend?"

Her smile grew sultry as she leaned over toward his ear. "It would not be proper for me to give you your present in front of our friends. You shall get it later."

His eyebrows rose, a grin on his face as he slung his arms over the back of the couch. "I'll take it."

She giggled and took a seat next to him, watching as her friends opened their gifts.

When Beast Boy opened his, her eyes widened.

He pulled out the clothes box from the paper, smiling down as he carefully tore the tape from the edges so as to not ruin the box. When he finally flipped up the top, his eyes widened. "Uh…"

Starfire was frozen in place, her mouth hanging open, silently begging for him not to pull it out.

Everyone's eyes widened.

He pulled out a cut-out see-through lacy teddy from the box, blinking at the item in surprise. He glanced at Starfire in a confused manner, but did a double-take when he noticed a slip of paper still inside and reached down to it cautiously.

Starfire's eyes widened as his hand descended, trying to stop him, but it was too late in the end.

"Whoa!" His eyes were unbelievably wide as he stared upon a picture of Starfire _wearing_ the teddy, his hand shaking.

"Oh X'hal." Starfire covered her face with her hands as she felt Robin's gaze on her, and then peaked through her fingers to see him make his way over to Beast Boy to see what he was so shocked at seeing.

"What the hell? Starfire!"

She cringed at her boyfriend's tone, and dared to look at the other two. Cyborg seemed to have busted a circuit from laughing so hard, and Raven's lips were pursed tightly, trying to hold in a snort.

She finally stood up, face red, and grabbed the box and picture from Beast Boy. "My apologies friend; that was not meant for you." She grabbed Robin's hands and dragged him back to the couch with her, him still pressing into her about the less-than-appropriate present, and then turned to him. "That was supposed to be yours…"

He rubbed her arm sympathetically, biting his lip to keep the smile off of his face. The last thing he needed was for her to get pissy at him, and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Beast Boy blinked, and then burst out laughing. "Dude! That's freaking hilarious, oh my gawd. Hahaha."

Cyborg nodded. "Man, I never thought that our Star was a little minx! Rob's one lucky guy." He looked up at Starfire's humiliated stature and tried to calm down. "No worries li'l lady…I'm sure, ya know, this happens to everyone at some point or another."

Starfire groaned, hiding her face in the crook of Robin's neck. After a couple seconds, she cleared her throat and stood up. "I believe I shall…go get your present, Beast Boy." She yanked the present out of Robin's hands and walked out of the room.

Raven sighed, a small smile on her face, and stood up to go find her horrified alien friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Starfire ;)<strong>

**Hehe, Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
